Note Passing - Marauder Style!
by Icestorm238
Summary: The Marauders pass notes in class with some humorous and some serious conversations!
1. The Apocalypse

**I know this has been done before but I wanted to give it a go!**

Prongs - Normal  
_**Padfoot – Bold italicized**_**  
Moony – Bold**  
_Wormtail – Italicized_

_**I'm bored.**_

**You're always bored.**

Well it IS History of Magic.

…**Fair point.**

_***GASP* Did Moony just admit that a class is boring?!**_

Get in the bunker!

_What?_

I dunno. It's a muggle thing, I think.

_**Anyway…**_

**Oh shut up! It's not that surprising!**

_Wait, if you think History is boring, then you don't pay attention, right?_

…**Yeah, where is this going?**

_So how do you get those notes we're always stealing?_

_**That is a very good point Wormtail!**_

I'm impressed!

_**Though you shouldn't have mentioned the note stealing.**_

_Oops._

**I copy straight from the textbook. It's way more informative. I suggest you try it.**

_**Uh, let me think – NO!**_

We'll continue stealing your notes.

_It's easier._

**Whatever.**


	2. Illegal Worries

**Next chapter! By the way, they're in seventh year.**

Prongs - Normal  
_**Padfoot – Bold italicized**_**  
Moony – Bold**  
_Wormtail – Italicized_

_**So…**_

_Bored again?_

_**Yeah.**_

**How can you be bored?! We're recapping animagi!**

Two good reasons:

_**One: Recapping. We know this.**_

Two: We're already animagi. We know this better than others. We don't need to learn it.

_Don't write it down!_

When did you turn in to Moony? Stop worrying!

**No, he's right. You broke a law; you could go to Azkaban if anyone finds out!**

_**That's the problem with your logic, no one's gonna find out!**_

**How can you be so sure? What if McGonagall takes this note and reads it?!**

That's not gonna happen, stop worrying! You never worry this much!

_It's because it's near the full moon._

**Wormtail!**

_**Oh come on! No one's gonna figure out your Furry Little Problem.**_

**Snape did.**

And that was because Padfoot told him. He probably wouldn't know if he wasn't told.

…

…

_Harsh._

**You don't know that!**

_**Do you trust us Moony?**_

**Yeah, but look what happened with Snape!**

_**I said I was sorry about that! I was stressed, okay?!**_

…Let's just forget this conversation happened, it's getting too stressful.

_That's probably a good idea._

**Yeah-**

_**HIDE IT! MINNIE ALERT!**_


	3. Buying Notes

**Not much to say here really…**

Prongs - Normal  
_**Padfoot – Bold italicized**_**  
Moony – Bold**  
_Wormtail – Italicized_

_**Mooooooony!**_

**What do you want Padfoot?**

Can we copy your Astronomy notes?

_Please?!_

**What if I said no for a change, what would you do then?**

_**Steal them.**_

So really, you're better off giving them to us straight away, that way you get to use them too.

**But what if I said no and then hid them?**

_Uh…_

We'd find them?

_**Hopefully.**_

**And if you couldn't find them?**

I'll buy you a big bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate.

**Deal.**

_**Yes!**_

**I never said you could have them.**

…_**I'll buy you a bar of Honeyduke's as well?**_

**Much better. Wormtail? What have you got?**

_I'll buy you the chocolate._

**Great.**

I'm starting to think it would be easier to pay attention in class.

_**Especially if we have to buy three bars of Honeyduke's best just to get the notes.**_

_Uh, guys?_

_**Yeah Wormy?**_

_I don't think I have enough money._

Don't worry Wormy, I'll buy it for you.

_Thanks Prongs!_

…_**Especially if we have to buy for Wormtail as well.**_


	4. Prongs' Love Woes

**Two in one day!**

Prongs - Normal  
_**Padfoot – Bold italicized**_**  
Moony – Bold**  
_Wormtail – Italicized_

_**Proooooooooooonngssssssssssssss!**_

_**Prongs?**_

_**PRONGS!**_

_**JAMES!**_

_**JAMES FREAKING POTTER!**_

**It's not working Padfoot.**

_He's too busy staring at the back of Evans' head._

**He is really distracted if he's not even listening in Transfiguration.**

_**Yeah, it's his favourite subject, he usually only doesn't listen if we're recapping or doing animagi, and this is all new stuff.**_

_Does he really like Evans that much?_

**Wormtail, he's been constantly asking her out for the last two years.**

_**I think he likes her. Just a shame she has to break his heart like that.**_

**He's going to ask her out again after this lesson isn't he.**

_**Probably. Wormy, you know what to do?**_

_Uh…_

_**Oh Merlin…Operation Stop Prongs Committing Suicide, also known as Operation SPCS.**_

**I distract him by talking about lessons and homework.**

_**I try and convince him that Evans isn't worth it and you?**_

_Oh right! I hide all sharp, pointy objects._

**Right!**

_**And then I attack Evans when we next see her and yell at her for breaking Prongs' heart again.**_

**Of course. Must have violence.**

_**Of course. It's a necessity.**_

_What does necessity mean?_

**It means –**

_**Never mind Wormtail, it's not important.**_

_Okay!_

**He is way too gullible sometimes.**

…That was amusing…


	5. Sappy Moments

**Next!**

Prongs - Normal  
_**Padfoot – Bold italicized**_**  
Moony – Bold**  
_Wormtail – Italicized_

_**Proooooooooooonngssssssssssssss!**_

_**Prongs?**_

_**PRONGS!**_

_**JAMES!**_

_**JAMES FREAK-**_

Yeah, we're not doing this again.

_Whoa._

**You got him to respond when he was watching Lily…**

…_**How did I do that?**_

I wasn't watching Evans!

Oh, and your last conversation about Operation Stop Prongs Committing Suicide-

_**Operation SPCS**_

Yeah, that, it was very amusing!

**You were listening the whole time?**

Well, technically reading…

**Whatever.**

Yeah.

_**You sneaky little-**_

Though it's nice to know that you guys care enough to start Operation SSCP-

_**Operation SPCS**_

-and plan it all out and everything-

_**Aw…sappy Marauders moment!**_

-even if Wormtail did forget his part-

_**This is so sweet!**_

Will you let me finish?!

_**Sorry, go ahead.**_

Anyway, it's good to know you care.

…_**Done?**_

Yes.

_**Never, ever say something sappy like that again.**_

Sorry…

_**Though I'm still annoyed that you ignored me.**_

**Of course you are.**

And I was a bit offended by you guys saying that I stare at Lily Evans, I don't stare at her!

_Stalker!_

Wormtail!

**Padfoot?**

_**Yeah Moony?**_

**Duck.**

_**What?**_

**Your potion's going to explode.**

_**SHIT!**_


	6. Pick on Padfoot Day

**Sorry about the wait**

Prongs - Normal  
_**Padfoot – Bold italicized**_**  
Moony – Bold**  
_Wormtail – Italicized_

_**So…**_

**Oh come on! You can't be bored again!**

_**Actually-**_

This is Padfoot we're talking about.

_**Guys-**_

_He's always bored._

_**Hey-**_

**Fair point.**

_**Come on!**_

Though Flitwick's keeping us busy, so I'm not sure how he can be bored.

_**Will you-**_

_He hasn't even learnt the spell yet._

_**Wormtail-**_

**He knows the spell; he just can't do it very well yet.**

_**I find that-**_

He has plenty of time to do it.

_**Please-**_

_Actually Prongs, Moony…_

_**And me?**_

Yeah?

**You need help?**

_**So do I!**_

_Yeah._

_**Help me too!**_

**Sure I'll help.**

So will I.

_**Oh come on! Why was I not informed that it's Pick on Padfoot day?**_

_We didn't feel like telling you._

_**Success!**_

Damn it Wormtail!

_Oops?_


	7. Someone Other Than Padfoot

**These are really fun to write!**

Prongs - Normal  
_**Padfoot – Bold italicized**_**  
Moony – Bold**  
_Wormtail – Italicized_

Guys…

_Someone other than Padfoot's starting a conversation!_

**It's probably happened before…**

_**Uh…**_

**It hasn't happened before has it?**

_**No.**_

Wow.

_That's kinda sad._

_**Well, I get bored easily.**_

Really?

**I never would have guessed.**

_**Oh shut up.**_

_I didn't say anything!_

…

…

…_**Okay…**_

That was random.

_Sorry?_

**No need to apologize Wormtail.**

_Right, sorry._

…

…

…

…**So, Prongs, what did you want to say?**

Uh…

_**Let me guess: you've forgotten.**_

Yeah.

_**Pay up Moony.**_

**Fine.**

Wait, you two bet on whether I would forget something or not?

…_**Maybe?**_

**We did.**

_Right…_


	8. The Bet

**I now have loads of ideas. Thanks brain. I'll probably forget most of them. Do you know how hard it is to name these? It's harder than you'd think.**

Prongs - Normal  
_**Padfoot – Bold italicized**_**  
Moony – Bold**  
_Wormtail – Italicized_

_**So, Prongs' first proper date with Lily.**_

_Padfoot started the conversation again._

_**We know Wormy, we know.**_

**It's surprising they haven't gone on a date before. They've been together four months now.**

_**Yeah, why didn't they go last Hogsmeade weekend again?**_

**Full moon.**

_**Oh yeah. Hey Moony, Wormy, bet you 10 Sickles that it'll go badly.**_

**Make it five galleons and you're on.**

_**Why galleons?**_

**Sickles. Silver.**

_**Oh. Sorry.**_

**Don't worry about it.**

_**Okay. Wormy?**_

_Sure. Five galleons._

_**When are they getting back?**_

**Should be anytime-**

Guys! You will NOT believe this!

_**Hey Prongs. Did it go badly?**_

Nope. The complete opposite.

…_**You're kidding.**_

Nope!

_YES!_

**Pay up Padfoot.**

You bet on me again?

**Yep. Padfoot, five galleons each. Not five split between us.**

_**I was hoping you wouldn't notice.**_

Padfoot, it's Moony. Of course he'll notice.

_**True.**_


	9. How to Start a Conversation

**So many ideas, so little time. At least it's half-term next week. That's always good.**

Prongs - Normal  
_**Padfoot – Bold italicized**_**  
Moony – Bold**  
_Wormtail – Italicized_

_**I'm bored.**_

**You're great at starting conversations aren't you.**

_**Like I said, I'm bored.**_

_Padfoot started the conversation again!_

We know Wormtail. We're over that. We know he started the conversation. We know he needs help at starting conversations.

_**Hey!**_

**Try something that catches our attention.**

_**HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT!**_

…

**Well it caught our attention.**

I guess it did.

**Try a little less.**

_**HEY GUYS!**_

…**I meant no capitals.**

_**Oh.**_

_**Hey Guys.**_

Better.

_Not by much though._

_**Oh thanks Wormtail, that really makes me feel good.**_

_Sorry._

**Try something completely different.**

_**Hey guys! You'll never guess what Marlene McKinnon and I did in my bed last-**_

**STOP RIGHT THERE!**

Oh Merlin we did NOT need to know that.

_Tell me more!_

**Wormtail!**

_What? I want to hear about the fluffy bunnies in his bed._

…

…

…

Right…

**Anyway…**

_**I got your attention didn't I?**_

**In the wrong way.**

I repeat: did not need to know that.

_I don't understand, what's the problem_

**Never mind Wormtail, never mind.**


	10. Long Words

**I hate having a cold. It makes you feel like a walking, talking sack of germs. Also, I've seen Mary Poppins but I can't remember anything other than supercalifragilisticexpialidocious so if I get something wrong, I'm sorry. Was it even out when the Marauders were in school? I have no idea.**

Prongs - Normal  
_**Padfoot – Bold italicized**_**  
Moony – Bold**  
_Wormtail – Italicized_

Conversationalist is a long word.

_**Really Prongs, how did you figure that one out.**_

Shut up Padfoot.

**You're bored aren't you?**

How did you know?

**You were trying to cure your boredom but still be better than Padfoot.**

_**Why is everyone picking on me?**_

You're good.

**I try.**

_So…_

_**Armageddon's a long word too.**_

And it's fun to say. Armageddon armageddon__armageddon

_**Armageddon armageddon armageddon**_

**You do realise you're writing it, not saying it.**

…Sometimes you're too good.

**Thanks Prongs.**

That wasn't a compliment!

_Are we just going to talk about long words now?_

**I guess we are.**

Don't ignore me!

_**Now you know how I felt!**_

Shut up Padfoot.

_**What other long words are there?**_

That's not a shutting up.

**Rotavator. That's also palindromic.**

I'm not even going to ask what that means.

**What about supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?**

_Huh?_

**That's a made-up word from Mary Poppins.**

Mary Poppins?

_**Muggle program. Moony showed it to me that time when you were abroad with your parents and Wormtail was…uh…why couldn't you go to Moony's house Wormy?**_

_I can't remember._

Helpful.

_**Anyway, there was magic!**_

**Not our kind of magic!**

_**And? Still magic.**_

**I give up.**


End file.
